1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an adapter socket design, specifically a structural design consisting of a modular plug adapter that enables the conversion of a United States telephone plug into a United Kingdom telephone plug and in which the contiguous leads of a plurality of connection terminals are disposed in a staggered arrangement, with separator elements and a cover plate securely maintaining the physical configuration. The present invention also prevents assembly errors due to component confusion and, furthermore, can be easily and rapidly completed.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional United States telephone adapter socket is comprised of a male plug 10, an end cap 20, a receptacle 30, an adapter socket body 40, and signal wiring 50; the said signal wiring 50 consists of electrical wires 502 fixed to the trailing ends of a plurality of connection terminals 501 that are conjoined to a number of conductive pins 503; as such, during the assembly process, the connection terminals 501 at the ends of the signal wiring 50 are first embedded into the male plug 10 and then, the conductive pins 503 of the electrical wires 502 are routed through the opening of the end cap 20 and the male plug 10 is sleeved onto the end cap 20, enabling each of the arranged conductive pins 503 to be inserted into the receptacle 30 and the outward bending of the trailing ends of the conductive pins 503; the said receptacle 30 is next inserted into the adapter socket body 40; finally, the end cap 20 is assembled to the adapter socket body 40 to form a single structural entity, thereby completing the adapter socket. However, the structure of the said adapter socket requires numerous components and procedures to complete its assembly; the degree of difficulty involved is obviously higher and, furthermore, is overly complicated such that production cost is increased. Additionally, when the conductive pins 503 are inserted into the receptacle 30, since insertion must be executed according to the color of the electrical wires 502, incorrect insertion by assembly personnel frequently occurs due to fatigue and other factors, which results in an increased defect rate that adversely affects production capability.
Therefore, the inventor of the invention herein in the spirit of refinement and innovation researched and developed an adapter socket, the structural design of which consists of an adapter socket comprised of an adapter socket body, a cover plate, and a plurality of connection terminals, wherein the contiguous leads of the connection terminals are arrayed in a staggered up and down, left to right arrangement inside the adapter socket body, with the cover plate then fastened over the top end to enclose and secure the connection terminals firmly into position without allowing mutual contact, an approach that not only significantly reduces the number of required components, but also provides for a simpler assembly procedure that greatly minimizes defect rates.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an adapter socket, the structural design of which is comprised of an adapter socket body, a cover plate, and a plurality of connection terminals; a containment recess is disposed along the center of the adapter socket body, a number of separator elements are situated at the front end of the said containment recess, and a receptacle is formed at the rear end such that when the connection terminals are installed into the containment recess of the adapter socket body, the front ends of the prongs are ensconced between the separator elements and the rear ends of the contiguous leads are arrayed into a staggered up and down, left to right arrangement; the cover plate is then fastened over the connection terminals to secure them firmly in position without allowing mutual contact; as such, utilizing the said structural components not only reduces production cost, but provides for easy and rapid assembly and, furthermore, prevents incorrect assembly.
The structural features and other functional aspects of the invention herein are introduced in the brief description of the drawings below and further elaborated by the accompanying detailed description of the invention herein.